Lucy
|gender = Female |path = Abductor International Criminal It is possible she is an international criminal because it can be assumed that some of the ring's clients and/or victims were from foreign countries |mo = See below |victims = See below |status = Deceased |actor = Angela Sarafyan |appearance = Supply and Demand }} "Welcome back, everyone." Lucy (surname unrevealed) was the leader of a human trafficking ring, who appeared in Season Six of Criminal Minds. Background Not much information is disclosed about Lucy, not even her last name ("Lucy" may not even have been her real name). What is known about her is that she managed to become a member of a human trafficking ring and escalated to the position of a leader, and proved to be a formidable figure. She used herself to gain the trust of the ring's victims and set up abductions of herself and them. Supply and Demand One day, she "befriends" one Renee Matlin, secretly an agent of the Domestic Trafficking Task Force sent by her boss, SSA Andi Swann, to infiltrate the ring. She successfully stages an abduction for herself and Renee, and eventually gets herself separated from Renee so she could meet up with her inferiors. When Lucy finds out that Renee is an undercover agent, she has her taken downstairs of the ring's headquarters and proceeds to personally play a game of Russian Roulette with her before she is informed that the BAU, Swann, and SWAT agents have found them. Taking a member with her as the rest are either killed or arrested, she manipulates him into driving towards a police barricade in order to get him shot dead so they can retrieve her in the belief that she is another victim and place her out of suspicion. The tactic partially succeeds, with the member obeying her orders and subsequently being shot and killed by two policemen, but when Rossi sees through the ruse, she attempts to shoot him in a last act of defiance, but she is shot and killed first by Morgan. It is unknown of what happened to the rest of the ring after her death. Modus Operandi Though it is never specified that she killed any of the ring's captives, the chances of it having happened are high. It is unknown as to how she kills her victims, but as she attempted to use it on both Renee and Rossi, she presumably uses a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 60 revolver on them. Known Victims *Presumably killed numerous unnamed victims prior to Supply and Demand *May 18, 2011: **Renee Matlin **Max **David Rossi Notes *Lucy has some similarities to George Foyet, a.k.a. "The Boston Reaper", in the sense that both were sociopaths of extreme proportions who used revolvers, gained gratification from having power over the lives of others, and even pretended to be victims of themselves.﻿ Appearances *Season Six **"Supply and Demand"﻿ References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Category:International Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopaths Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Killed by Derek Morgan